Collective Agrement
by Amaya Himura
Summary: It is said that some paranormal activity is caused by the collective thought of people, the human mind being so powerful, that if several people wish for something to happen, it happens. What happens when all the nations collectively wish to be human and their wishes come true? Rated M, because I don't trust my mind...(blame France )


It is said that some paranormal activity is caused by the collective thought of people, the human mind being so powerful, that if several people wish for something to happen, it happens. What happens when all the nations collectively wish to be human and their wishes come true? What do they do when they find out their lives have been switched with humans that wished to be more than ordinary and wanted something more than a normal life? You never really miss something until it is gone, and this story is no exception…

Chapter 1

It is New Year's Eve, the upcoming year is 2013…

The G8, along with most of the other countries and a large number of humans, are in New York at a party hosted by America…

Every few hundred years, mankind goes through some kind of mental awakening, making us see something beyond ourselves in a group effort to evolve and change. It's been awhile since the industrial revolution…our last known "evolution" of sorts. It's about time the world changed…right?

England looked loathingly down at his slightly bubbling drink, the only thing available besides alcohol at this gaudy party hosted by none other than U.S.A himself…America. Normally when confronted with alcohol, England wouldn't mind a few thoughtless pints. But he was feeling rather uneasy with France here for some reason. Speaking of which, the country himself hadn't exactly been holding back on the wine. He was being rather…affectionate…towards England right now. "Would you mind uncurling your arm from around my shoulders please? I'm afraid I'm not exactly in the mood to amuse a drunken frog like you." England swiveled around in his bar stool, uncurling said arm, and moved one seat down. England rested his back against the counter and crossed his arms in front of him. "What iz zee matter? I don't see why you would be so distant right now Angleterre…" France was kneeling in front of England with a hand on each knee with a pout wrinkling up his face. England blushed and realized the position he was in was very…suggestive. "W-what are you doing you bloody git! How do you think you look in front of the others!" England grabbed France's head and proceeded to shaking it. "Ah! Y at-il un tremblement de terre!?" France screamed in a terribly weak sounding screech, making England cover his mouth to cover up his laughter. Laughter which died being unheard when France held England for dear life. This caused England to actually feel guilty. He would normally try to break free, but he felt bad for the drunken frog who really was too far gone to know any better. Making England sigh.

"England dude! What's up!" America was squeezing through tons of cheering and flamboyant countries. This was the first time England was able to see him all night, and took account of the American flag T-shirt and blue faded jeans he wore. "I thought you changed your mind last minute and decided not to show up! Dude…is France okay?" While England minded America's clothing, America noted the still shivering France. "I wasn't going to show, but decided that maybe I could at least chat with some friends and showed up anyway. It turns out France is too drunk to realize where he is right now." England tried to push France off, only to be resisted with fright induced strength. England gasped for air behind France's arm and begged for America to get him off. "Sure dude!" America easily picked up France, but was then forced to dodge France's thrashing limbs as he screamed fear in French. "S'il vous plaît laissez-moi partir! Je ne veux pas mourir!" America then slowly and gently put France down on the ground, calming the frantic nation. "What happened! First I sought zee earth was shaking! And zen I was pulled up into zee air!" France looked left and right to make sense of his confusion. His eyes then landed on America, and his face went back to a drunken smile. "Amerique! Long time no see mon ami! 'Ow 'as it been?" England sighed in relief. "Thanks America, at least that's one less headache to deal with for tonight." "No problem dude! You know I'm always here to keep the peace! Anyway…the countdown's about to begin! Bring on the fireworks!" America fist pumped the air while the countdown steadily began.

"Ten!" About half the party missed ten, too absorbed in drinking to notice…

"Nine!" More people joined in, with a few still probably too drunk to notice…

"Eight!" Everybody was in on it now, except England, making this a terribly loud countdown…

"Seven!" Everyone said together loudly, each person trying to be heard over the rest…

"Six!" People started to close in around the DJ stage, where the fireworks were planned to be fired…

"Five!" England wished he didn't have to deal with America's parties…

"Four!" England then felt guilty and lonely, remembering when America was little…

"Three!" England then realized the unavoidable duty and consequence of being a nation…

"Two!" England wished he didn't have to deal with the duties of being a nation…

"One!" England wished he could be human…

England smiled and shook his head, scoffing at the childish thought, not knowing what his participation set in motion.

Translations:

French - "Ah! Y at-il un tremblement de terre!?"

English - "Ah! Is there an earthquake!?"

French - "S'il vous plaît laissez-moi partir! Je ne veux pas mourir!"

English - "Please let me go! I don't want to die!"

I know I only used England's point of view for this first chapter, but I will have short anecdotes (side stories) of everyone's point of view when the time comes. I don't want the first ten chapters to be all about all the different characters point of views like I originally planned, so I'll just insert them in the story as I go. Most of the international and worldwide problems I create in this story are inspired by the group conversations my U.S. Government class has about current events and such. I suggest watching the news, or at least listening to current problems involving the U. get where I got these crazy ideas for 2013.


End file.
